


I thought you were dead

by MandoVader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tatooine, this probably never could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader
Summary: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka finally find each other, on Tatooine.With many tears and hugs this reunion takes place.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I thought you were dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this could have happened in canon.... but still.

Sometimes, life just finds its way to be cruel. Often, life just never seems to let you rest. Most of the time, life flings challenges you can’t evade. But always, life isn’t easy. For Ahsoka it never seemed to be easy.

She started off a padawan- eager, reckless, and immature. Things were fine then- even the constant battles and her own self-doubt never flung her off the line of joy.

Then she progressed, was fearless, more patient and less of a constant source of energy. Things weren’t perfect, but her friendships shone so brightly the rest of her life picked up that light. 

When she left the Jedi, Ahsoka briefly shattered into a million pieces. Her life felt unrepairable, but she still kept going, chin up.

After she met Anakin and Obi-wan again, all those months without them meant nothing- she was happy once more. And then, all of a sudden, she wasn’t.

Ahsoka had learned never to say things couldn’t get any worse- that’s what she had thought before everyone and everything she loved had died or disappeared. Nothing could ever fix her; things helped, but never completely pieced her life back together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things for Obi-wan were terrible. He’d never felt so broken all his life. Never been so alone it felt as if the rest of the universe didn’t exist. So afraid it felt as if someone had blacked out the stars. But here he was- still alive, although he wasn’t sure his soul was. Despite everything, he was here.

He was never considered to be sentimental by anyone, much less himself, but right now the mere sight of Anakin’s lightsaber brought a pang to his heart in its memory.

The silka beads Ahsoka had worn as a padawan- those too were curled up at the bottom of the trunk.

A letter Satine had written to him, and a tiny piece of beskar on a string. Anything and everything was linked to a memory- mostly heartbreaking ones. In fact, always heartbreaking ones. Even the endless miles of sand here reminded Obi-wan of better times. And of the worsened state he lived in. 

He’d never found himself again.  
She’d never found herself again.  
But they found each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a blisteringly hot day. Of course it was hot- this was Tatooine, for kriff’s sake! But it seemed hotter than usual- or maybe that was just the extra layer he’d put on this morning. Obi-Wan was a sensible man, sensible in everything but clothes. There had to be at least 10 of his cloaks scattered around the galaxy, and he somehow managed to dress completely wrong for every occasion. 

With this heat sweating an eleventh robe off, he strode through Mos Eisley, careful not to attract too much attention. For the most part he stayed in his hut, out of the sun and free to contemplate matters, often leaving to view Luke from a safe distance. But every hermit needed his food, so up to town it was.

No-one has ever recognised the once great Negotiator, and he’d never encountered a familiar face. But there was always a first. That first came today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka, if she was going to be honest, didn’t know why she was in Mos Eisley. Bail had sent her there with a mission, a ship, and a wink, all of which seemed completely pointless. Here she was, though, walking down the street amongst a jostle of people, most of which seemed to be some kind of scoundrel and hoping none would attempt to kill her.

Stars, she was hungry. It took a mere glance to find a food stand in the overcrowded mess of an area, and before she had thought better she asked for a bowl of stew, skimming a couple of credits across the counter.

“Keep the change,” she muttered, before moving to lean on a nearby wall. With a sigh she began to spoon the tasteless mush into her mouth, grimacing at the texture. It certainly wasn’t pleasant, but at least it brought warmth to her stomach.

Suddenly, her heart fluttered. Ahsoka snapped her head up, blue eyes searching for what could have caused the feeling. Just at the point when she was starting to think it was nothing, she sensed a presence... one she hadn’t felt since...

Master Obi-Wan

His force signature was muted, certainly, but also very much there. Her eyes once again scoured her surroundings, and locked with two grey-blue ones from under a hood.

He was... dead. He was meant to be, said to be dead. And yet here he was.

Not dead.

Before she could fully comprehend the situation, he was moving towards her. There were tears in his eyes, and her vision was blurring, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. 

She returned the friendly embrace just as readily, tears cascading down her cheeks thick and fast now. Her shoulder dampened from his silent ones, and they were just clinging onto each other, regardless of the crowd around. The rest of the world moved as if in slow motion- the only two people were her and him.

Because her second Master, her father figure, her mentor- was alive. And she was happy beyond words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was usually pretty easy to identify Togrutas. With their vibrant skin colours, lekku and montrals they could swiftly be found. Knowing a Togruta was something else- they were a rare species, and Obi-Wan was only personally acquainted with two. The combined jolt of the familiar force signature combined with this knowledge meant that when Obi-Wan saw her, he knew who it was immediately. 

Ahsoka

He just stood there for a moment, stunned and disbelieving and oh so happy, before he moved to her as quickly as he could amidst the people (not very). The tears leaking at the edges of his eyes didn’t matter, neither did the cries of indignation from passing victims of his pushes. All that mattered was the tiny piece of his life standing in front of him, the tiny piece he thought gone. 

But she was here, and his soul had just glued two fragments back together.

They hugged, and warmth spread slowly through his body. Each person’s clothes were dampening from the tears, their arms starting to ache from the strength they used. He didn’t care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two finally broke apart to the sight of large beams plastering their faces, and Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak. With a look that said not now, Obi-Wan pulled her into a side alley before relaxing, but words failed both of them- silence sat between until Ahsoka finally spoke. 

“You’ve aged badly,” she raised a single brow at his almost completely grey hair.

“Well, I did always say that you and Anakin would give me grey hairs before my time,” he tried to laugh, but at the mention of Anakin’s name the breath caught in his throat, and a surge of emotion swept through him.

“What happened?” Ahsoka’s voice was quiet now, “I mean, how did you...”

“Survive?” She nodded 

“And is Anakin... dead?” Her voice was barely a whisper now, laced with sadness and apprehension.

Ah. She didn’t know. How to put this? He could reply yes, or tell her the truth. Then again, only he, Bail Organa and Master Yoda knew the truth- he’d promised not to tell. Maybe a white lie. What Anakin has become still hurt him, so twisting it slightly would take away the harm for both. Besides, Anakin Skywalker was as good as dead.

“I’m afraid so,” he didn’t even need to fake his grief, “I was lucky to live, but me and Master Yoda are the only Jedi left.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t a surprise, not really. She’d already known the outcome, but hearing the confirmation wrenched her heart out. More tears threatened to leak, and he pulled her into another hug, holding her body still.   
The two had never really been that intimate with each other. Sure, Obi-Wan has comforted Ahsoka with a loose hug once or twice, but now... well. They only had each other, and all the platonic love available was needed.

“What are you doing here?” Ahsoka continued her onslaught of questions onto his shoulder.

“I’m... watching someone. Protecting them, I guess.” He took a deep breath, “it’s an other Skywalker.”

Shock was evident on the girl’s- no, woman’s- face. Then confusion. He watched comprehension slowly dawn on her face, then more shock as she realised.

“Anakin’s... son?” 

“Yes,” he smiled weakly, “Him and....”

“Padmè!” She finished, “I knew it!”

“She...” he didn’t know how much she knew.

“Died.” Once again the words were taken from him. 

“Everyone... everything... gone,” her voice became small once again, and his now loose hold tightened.

“Shhh, dear one,” 

They held each other, her head buried in his neck, and each completely content with the silence. The unspoken words remained unspoken- they didn’t need to be.

I missed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
